Don't mess with a Granger
by Suuz
Summary: What happens when you tell everyone you're engaged to a girl named Hermione Granger. You guessed it. Hell breaks loose. FWHG. might be a little bit fluffy. rated M for language and maybe for later chapters.
1. tell me it isn't true

**Chapter 1: Tell me it isn't true**

"He's hiding something. I swear!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why would Fred hide something for you, Ronald?" I, Hermione, asked.

"Because, because he's Fred" Ron replied.

I giggled.

"Anything from the trolleys dears?" The kind witch asked.

"Yes thanks, I'm quite hungry." An eager Harry said. Every year since they went to Hogwarts with the Hogwarts express, Harry bought candy at the trolley.

"Could you have bought anything more?" I teased him, knowing he bought it for Ron and me also.

Harry pulled me in for a hug. "You're the best, Hermione."

I hugged back. "It's you who's the best Harry Potter."

"I'm so sorry to disturb you and your boyfriend in your make out scene," The voice of Malfoy drawled. "But as heads, we're supposed to get to the head compartment."

"Shut it." our trio said in unison.

-----

I groaned. '_I'm never going into a compartment with Malfoy again'_

"Enjoy it Mudblood. This is the last time we will be alone for such a long time." he spat.

"The only time I think I will enjoy it in here, ferret, is if I get to see your face pushed down in a toilet." I replied. I was glad the train stopped and that I could leave.

Draco smirked. '_Wow she's hot.' _(**A/N**: Stop it! It's not going to be a Draco/Hermione fanfic.)

As I left the train I spotted a familiar redhead. "Fred?" I asked surprised.

The boy turned around and smiled. "Hey Hermione, how did you know it was me?"

"I had a 50 percent chance that it was you." I teased. "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm a teacher." He said proudly

I gasped not suppressing my laughter. "Who would have thought? Hogwarts biggest prankster is going to be a teacher."

Fred smirked, holding me so I wouldn't fall on the ground laughing.

"I have more in me that just pranks, Hermione."

Hermione looked up into his eyes. "I know Fred."

"I KNEW YOU HAD A SECRET! YOU'RE DATING HERMIONE!" Ron yelled as he caught eye of his brother.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled. "His head really is thick."

"Play along with me." Fred whispered in my ear. I nodded

"Wow, Ronniekins did you figure it out all by yourself?" Fred asked

'_What's he doing?' _I thought

Ron seemed confused. "Hermione tell me it isn't true."

I looked desperately at Fred, who took control over the situation by kissing me.

I was surprised. Fred pressed his lips at mine, touching my lips with his tongue and forcing me to open them. At first, I just let him do what ever the hell he's doing, but after a few seconds I kissed him back.

-----------

I (fred) was shocked_. 'Wow never knew Hermione was this good.' _I pulled her closer.

I put a bit more fire into the kiss and she pushed me away when she heard two girls suppressing their giggling.

"Never knew she was anything else than an annoying bookworm." The voice of Lavender told her friend Parvati.

She pushed me away and I saw the tears filling in her eyes as she faced the two girls.

"I'm so much more than you ever will be! You Bitch!" She said, slapping the girl in her face. (a/n: sorry I like a violent Hermione)

"You...you...you...slut!" Lavender screamed trying to hit her back but was stopped by a boy with a very stern grip.

"Don't you do that to my fiancé, ever again." Everyone gasped even I did. '_What did I just do?'_

------------

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked who came down after he heard screaming

"Fred wanted to keep it a secret, "I (Hermione) was pulling answers out of thin air. "Since he got a job as teacher." I put my arms around Fred's waist and said. "Isn't that right _Honey_?"


	2. I heard you scream, last night

_**Chapter 2: I heard you scream last night.**_

_'What have I done to deserve this?'_ I asked myself as I saw a very violent Ron coming towards me even though I was sure I could take him.

"Hi Ron" I said uncomfortable grabbing Hermione and placing her in front of me. "Say hi to your friend, love." I said

Hermione gave me the look which she always used just before she was about to shout at me and George.

"Hi, Ron" she said a bit sheepishly.

_'Where is the yelling?'_ I wondered

"Shut it, I'm still mad at you." Ron scolded. "But first I'm going to kill Fred."

Hermione opened her mouth and I moved my hand from her waist to my ears but not in time".

"RONALD WEASLEY! SNAP OUT OF IT! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND AND I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO REACT LIKE THIS! THAT'S WHY WE DIDN'T TELL YOU! I LOVE FRED AND HE LOVES ME! THAT'S IT!" Hermione yelled.

I returned my arms around her waist and whispered in her ears. "Good job, Mione. If not everyone knew it, now they definitely will."

"I'll get to you later." she hissed

"But Mione, I love you." Ron said

Hermione shook her head. "I love you too, Ronald. Just not the way I love Fred."

'_Wow that sounds good.' _I thought to myself

"Can we at least be still friends?" Ron asked her.

Hermione nodded. "Of course we can. I'm going to be a Weasley too, you know." she smiled as she pulled him in for a hug.

I grinned. "Don't get any ideas in your head mate. She's my Weasley to shag."

Hermione's jaw dropped and if it could fall off, it would be at the ground.

"FRED!" She shrieked. "You shouldn't tell you brother lies!" She shut her eyes shyly and even managed to blush. "Since you have a problem down there and we can't-"

'_That's it. She's going down.'_

Ron, who's a typical Weasley, got a tomato read head which started with his ears. "Way too much information, thanks. But Hermione if he can't _satisfy_ you, I volunteer."

"Shut it, Ron." I snapped. "Hermione is only kidding. "Cause I can remember some screaming last night..."

Ron got pale. He also had heard Hermione screaming last night. Little did he know, Fred wasn't the one who caused it.

_**Flashback to the night before, in Hermione's room**_

"_OH GOD NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" She screeched as she looked down at her floor seeing all her paperwork spread across it. "CROOKSHANKS!" she yelled._

_**End Flashback**_

Hermione smirked. "But Fred, I was yelling at Crookshanks for messing up my room and destroying my homework"

"Yeah right" Ron muttered

I smiled triumphantly. "See, 'Mione. Even Ron doesn't believe you."

"Stop calling me 'Mione!" She yelled at me. She took off, walking to a carriage and opening the door. She didn't even look at who was in it, because when she got inside, I heard her scream.

"ARRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!"


	3. the brat

"**_As soon as youâ€™re born you start dying"_-Cake; sheep go to heaven**

I was so angry at that weasel that I didn't think. I know what you're thinking. _You_ didn't think? No I didn't think and I went in the first carriage I passed by. And there was Malfoy, of all people.

'_Just my luck'_ I thought to myself.

But Malfoy wasn't alone, he was with Blaise.

"Miss me Granger?" Malfoy drawled.

"Only in your dreams, Malfoy" I replied.

I was in an inner twist. Should I or shouldn't I stay? I choose the latter and sat down next to Blaise.

"Hi Blaise" I said to start a polite conversation as far as you can have with a Slytherin.

"Go to hell." He replied.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and smirked.

"Nice chatting with you too." I said in a cheery voice.

"Shut it Granger. Can't you see Blaise and I want to shag you?" Malfoy said before bending down and kissing me. I pushed him away and I screamed leaving the carriage and running into Fred's safe arms.

"Save me." I whispered desperately.

------------

"Save me." Hermione whispered desperately.

I embraced her. "From what?" I asked curious.

Hermione paled a bit. "Malfoy! He kissed me."

I felt the famous Weasley temper boiling. _'Why am I mad? He can kiss anyone he wants. It isn't like Hermione is my real fiancé.'_

"Don't worry, Hermione. Your Super Weasley is going to kick his ass as soon as he comes within 10 feet of you." I joked and Hermione laughed.

"Thanks Fred" she said.

"For what?" I asked dumbfounded. I mean I haven't done anything yet.

"Making me laugh" she replied softly.

"Anytime," I said "love." I whispered

"I think I could eat a horse right about now." Hermione groaned.

"So let's find a carriage." I replied and so 10 minutes later we sat next to Malfoy and Blaise.

"How did we get here?" Hermione asked me.

"These were the only free seats" I replied

"So Hermione," Draco started. "Why are you here with the big Weasel?"

My ears turned red but I put on my famous grin. "Tsk tsk, Malfoy. That isn't the proper way to talk to your Professor?" I reprimanded him.

Hermione smirked at me. "Or to my fiancé."

'_I really like the sound of that.' _I bent down and kissed her.

"You're engaged?" Draco said in disbelief.

"Is it so hard to believe, Malfoy?" She said in a sweet tone. "I mean you wanted to shag me too, didn't you?" she went on quasi shyly.

---------------

The rest of the ride in the carriage we spent in an awkward silence.

'_This is silly' _I thought.

'_This is stupid'_ Fred thought.

'_This is awkward'_ Malfoy thought.

Blaise didn't think a thing. He was just glad that Malfoy finally shut his mouth.

I was glad when we finally reached Hogwarts. Fred slightly brushed my lips.

"Bye." He said and turned to leave.

"And, where do you think you're going?" I asked very Mrs. Weasley like tone.

"To the head table, sugar plum." Fred carefully said.

I exploded. "AND LEAVING ME ALONE WITH YOUR BROTHER?"

So that was why I was seated next to Neville and Ginny about ten minutes later. Fred of course sat at the teachers table and I send him rather ugly glances.

Ron was still mad and therefore he and Harry sat at the other end of the table.

"I don't get why he makes such a big deal out of this." I complained to Ginny.

"Who?" she replied, confused.

"Snape." I said seriously.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, still confused.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, Ginny was just as thick as Ron.

"No silly, I mean Ron."

She sighed. "He wanted to have kids with you, you know."

"How'd you know that?" I asked curiously.

"He told me."

"Really?" I was confused.

"No, I read it in his diary" she whispered, giggling.

"RONALD HAS A DIARY?" I blurted out in surprise.

"Shh...Hermione, not everyone has to know." Neville shushed me.

"Yeah, Neville, thanks I didn't realize that." I said sarcastically but before I could say anything else Dumbledore started his speech

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore began.

"I have some urgent matters to share with you but I think the new students want to be sorted first." And so it happened. McGonagall entered with the first years and put the hat on bench and it began to sing.

"_I may not be that pretty_

_But please stop having a pity_" The hat began and after some rambling about house unity it ended with:

"_Are you brave like a lion? _

_Or are you sneaky like a snake?_

_Scared like a Hufflepuff that it's Ravenclaw we take" _

And so the sorting began. "Adams, Bratt, Ravenclaw. McGonagall, Sybille, Gryffindor." And so on. That's when I spotted her. The Brat. I couldn't stand her. Brat wasn't her real name; it was the name of my baby sister. Yes I have a baby sister. My sister is everything I am not and is the favourite of our parents. Brat is pretty, smart, funny, outgoing and has perfect teeth. The dream daughter of a pair of dentists

'Don't let her be in Gryffindor.' I begged thinking to myself.

"Granger, Raven" Professor McGonagall said. Everybody in the hall looked up and stared at me. Or maybe not everyone but there were an awfully lot of eyes on me. At that moment the sorting hat decided where he would put my little sister. "GRYFFINDOR!" I groaned. _'Just my luck.'_

"Hi, 'Mione." My little sister said cheerfully as she went to MY table. I always thought of myself as Cinderella and Raven was my evil stepsister. I thought I turned into a princess the day I went to Hogwarts. For the first time I had something she hadn't. I had magic. And now she was taking my Cinderella life away.

"Hi Brat" I responded.

"Don't call me that" she sneered.

"I didn't know you were going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes dad and mom thought you would find it a lovely surprise." Brat continued

"Yes a surprise it is."

The rest of the ceremony we spent in silence but everyone kept staring. I "accidentally" forgot everyone to tell I had a little sister.

As soon as it was over Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"I know everyone is hungry but first things come first. Something came in my reaches and it isn't allowed but I thought this required an exception. So Mr. Weasley hereby I give you permission to go out with your fiancé, Miss Granger" Dumbledore said.

I blushed and Brat looked at me sheepishly. "You're engaged?" she hissed.

I nodded slowly. Dumbledore continued as everyone complained loudly. "And since I know people don't stay virgins anymore till marriage I suggest that Miss. Granger stay in your quarters, Mr. Weasley."

Fred looked shocked and stared at me in disbelief. I stared back the same way.

'How am I going explain this to my mum?' I thought.


	4. If sheep go to heaven where do I go?

**Chapter 4: If sheep go to heaven, where do I go?**

I was shocked and I immediately thought '_What am I going to tell mum?'_ Dumbledore finished his speech and the feast began.

"So you're engaged to the young Miss Granger?" Minerva asked me. I figured since she's my colleague, it's only right to use her first name.

I slowly nodded

"That's a wise move, Fred. If she grew older she wouldn't accept your proposal anymore." Minerva joked.

My eyes started to twinkle. "I know. She'd probably have ended up with George."

The teachers shared a confused look.

"How so?" Professor Flitwick asked curiously.

"George has always been the responsible half."

All the teachers laughed, even Snape.

Hermione send dead glares as she saw the laughter of the Professors. I kept my eyes on Hermione and I saw her blush slightly and laughing at something Neville had said.

'_I'm going to deduct points from him. NO! That'd hurt her too. So what? It's 'Mione we're talking about. And it's not like I love her. But I certainly like her a lot.'_ Fred's mind argued.

----

'_How can he have fun? I mean even SNAPE laughed. I'm going to kill him. This prank has gone too far.. I'm going to have to tell the truth.'_

Neville bent over and I moved closer so I could hear what he was asking me. "How is it? Sex I mean?" He asked a bit sheepishly

I blushed and then I laughed. "Imagine a library. In there, there are more books than you could ever read. The smell of the dusty old books, multiply that feeling times 10 and you still aren't close to what I feel like when Fred and I have-"

Neville had an empty glare and Ginny giggled. "Neville she means-" Ginny stared in the air. "It's the best feeling in the world. Remember when we practiced a patronus in the DA?" Neville nodded. "You had to use your happiest memory and if you multiply that times 10, you're not even close to feel the complete satisfaction Harry and I have when we- , I mean Fred and Hermione have when they shag."

I stared at her and mouthed. "You and Harry?"  
She nodded and mouthed back. "Last night."

"I guess I'm not good with metaphors, huh?" I asked Ginny.  
"No" she replied. "But then again, nobody shares your passion for books."

------------

That night I sat in my room pondering about what to do. A polite knock on my door disturbed it. I opened it and saw a very mad Hermione. My first instinct was to throw the door back in her face but instead of that I let her in.

"Hermione what are you doing here?"  
"WHAT AM **_I_** doing here?" She screeched in a really high tone.  
I nodded  
"I'm living here, you idiot!" She screamed.  
'_Shit'_ I thought '_I totally forgot.'_ "I'm so sorry, 'Mione."

"You'd better be! Do you know how stupid I felt when I had to ask Snape where your quarters were? And then, he asked how I liked you being the new Potions Professor! I didn't even know what to say! You never told me what you were going to be teaching! And you call yourself my fiancé!" She yelled and started to cry

I pulled her in my arms. "Shhh sugar plum. Everything is going to be okay."   
"How sob get this sob prank sob get so out of control?" She asked me.

"O 'Mione, I wish I knew." I told her. And then reality hit me. "We're going to be married by Christmas!" I exclaimed.  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked while freeing herself from my embrace. "We're getting married by Christmas?"

"I mean. Ron or Ginny are going to owl mum. She'll get all excited. You know how my mum is." He gave her a famous Weasley grin. "And she'll start preparing the wedding. When she finds out we're living in the same quarters she won't let any time go to waste and get us married as soon as she can, and that will be by Christmas. You know, get us married before our first child is born." Fred explained

Hermione paled. "Brat!" she exclaimed  
"Why'd you call me a brat?" Fred asked quasi hurt.  
"O, silly I didn't mean you." _You're a prat. _"I mean my baby sister Raven." She explained to me  
"And that's a problem because?" Then I realized what she said. "Wait! I didn't know you had a baby sister!" I exclaimed.  
Hermione grew angry again. "Didn't you paid any attention during the sorting ceremony?"  
I blushed. _'No, I've been to busy watching you'_ I thought. "I saw a few of them..." _'Like the first one and the last'_

"But you didn't seen the sorting of a certain beautiful girl with the name Raven Granger?" she asked.  
"Your baby sister is a witch." I said proud of my own brightness. Hermione likes to call it thickness.  
"Good Guess. 10 point to Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley" She joked.  
I laughed but I didn't think it was funny.

"But seriously, Fred, I think we need to break up."  
"Why?" I asked stunned  
"Because, I don't want to be married by Christmas!" she yelled  
_'Yes that's a good reason'_. "So how are we going to do this, then?" I asked

A/n: yeah I liked this chapter a bit better than the last although I'm not satisfied with it.

Thanks to the ones who reviewed my story and said it didn't suck (even though it did) and to the ones who didn't mention sucking or not.

Anyways please let me know what you think by pushing that intriguing blue "go" button

P.S. I'm sorry it's so short.

O yeah the first three chapters been revised by Steffanie so Steffanie thanks a lot!


	5. the break up part I

First of all an apology is necessary. It took me forever to write a chapter and then when I finished it I send it to my beta that must be like a month ago and then she never send it back so I thought go to ... I upload it with my errors. But you can guess I couldn't find the chapter anymore so here I go again trying to write a nice little chapter for all of you fanfiction junkies who can't live without it

-----

"_Because, I don't want to be married by Christmas!" she yelled  
'Yes that's a good reason'. "So how are we going to do this, then?" I asked_

-------

"Well.." Hermione bent her head closer to be and started to explain.

"That's bloody brilliant! So all we have to do is fight a lot and then on Halloween we get in this huge row and we break up"

Hermione nodded. "That's right Fred"

The next morning when Hermione and I went down to breakfast and in the middle of the great hall she started talking with an arguing tone in it

"Fred come sit at the Gryffindor table with me"

"I can't, darling. I'm a teacher now I'm supposed to sit at the head table"

"Since when do you care about supposed? You're the damn't Prankster of the family"

"I care since I'm a teacher now" I yelled

"So that didn't stop you from dating a student. Now did it!"

My ears turned red and the students in the great hall were whispering frequently to each other

"You didn't seem to care I didn't take that responsibility in care!"

"FUCK YOU! Go sit with that old BAT"

"Fine!"

"Fine" she turned around stamping to the Gryffindor table and I don't know why I grabber her arm and pushed her against me and before I knew what I was doing we started kissing. After we broke apart, both out of breath, Hermione said "Wow"

"Yeah Wow" I replied

"Why should fight more often"

"Definitely"

She kissed me again and then walked to the Gryffindor table as I walked to the head

----

"Hi Guys"

"Hi Hermione" they replied in one some

"Slept well?"

"Yeah, I felt into sleep as soon as my head hit my pillow" Ron said

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

Ron smiled "I can't stay mad at you Hermione. I love you too much for that"

"O Ron" I hugged him

Somebody coughed and when I looked up I saw it was the brat.

"Hi Raven, what can I do for you?"

"I send mom an owl and told her you were engaged" she said satisfied like a cat who just ate a mouse

"Why did you that for?" I snapped

"Thought Mom and Dad were supposed to hear the happy news soon"

"From us yeah, Fred and I that is. Not you, you stupid Brat!"

Brat started crying "Why can't you just for once be nice to me"

I glance at her. "As soon as you've grown up" and then I marched away to the one and only place in Hogwarts I felt safe. The library

---

I stared at her bushy brown hair and her head down in the books her lips in a thin line full of concentration

"Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded

"You're sure?"

Her lip trembled now but she nodded

"Don't lie to me young lady! I know you aren't okay"

"You ruined my file" she cried openly now

"What have I done?" I asked softly

"You made me swear"

"That won't come in your record" I put a comforting arm around her shoulders and pressed her close to me. "Believe me I even heard Minerva swear once"

Hermione giggle trough her tears. "You promise?"

"Yeah I promise"

---

"psst Hermione" Ginny called

"Yes what's up Ginny?"

"Have you time to talk?"

"I've always time to talk to you but make it short I only have 20minutes for class begins"

"I'll" we went inside an empty classroom

"You aren't really engaged to Fred are you?"

I was in doubt should I tell her the truth or should I lie. I've never lied to Ginny before so I decided to go with the truth

"No I'm not"

"so why are you pretending?"

"Well it started to piss of Ron of Fred's part as he said he knew we were dating or something like that. Then we used it to make Malfoy sod off and then somehow Dumbledore knew. And I bet your mom does now too and my parents know now too because of brat so we are deep in.."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"We're going to break up" I said sadly

"But you don't want to" Hermione shook her head in no.

"I think I might love him"

"ow that's great! You would like become my sister" Ginny squealed

"Too bad Fred doesn't feel the same"

-----

"Hey Fred can I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny asked

"Of course Gin, what's up?"

Ginny pulled me into a broom closet

"You aren't really engaged to Hermione are you?"

I was in doubt should I tell my baby sister the truth or should I lie. I've never lied to her before and I'm sure as hell aren't to start now.

"No I'm not"

"So why are you pretending?"

"Well it started to piss of Ron for accusing me and Hermione of being a couple and I thought it would be fun. Then Hermione got in trouble with Malfoy so we went on with it and somehow Dumbledore knew and I bet mom does now too and that stupid brat of a sister has sent Hermione's parents an owl I think because she's like this evil girl.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"We're going to break up" I said sadly

"But you don't want to?"

Fred shook his head in no. "I think I might love her"

"That's great. Hermione can be like my sister!"

"Yea too bad Hermione doesn't feel the same"

So Ginny thought of a plan how they could become a real couple instead of a fake one….

---

So what do you think was it worth the wait? I hope so. It isn't gone trough a beta so sorry for all my spelling. Please review push the blue go button.


	6. Ginny's Plan

Chapter 6 Ginny's Plan

Ginny

In fact my plan isn't really a plan. I mean I haven't thought any further as owling George to meet me in the three broomsticks this Saturday at 10.

TAP..TAP…TAP

I looked up and saw George's owl pecking window.

"All right I'm coming already" I moaned leaving my warm and comfortable bed

I opened the window and let in George's owl Coffee (he has come addicted to that stuff ever since he dated that muggle girl two years ago)

"HI Coffee" I cooed "Let's see what you have here for me"

I grabbed the parchment and read

_Dear Ginny_

_Of course I'll meet you at the three broomsticks this Saturday at 10. But Ginny, why in the hell that early? It can better be something important to wake up at 8 to be there in time._

_Mom and Dad send their love. Oh yeah and Charlie have found a place for your training period close to him so you can see if you like dragons. ( Don't come near those with fire whiskey before you know it you would be in a heated game)_

_Send everyone there love and tell Harry that he should eat more he looks skinny_

_2 toilet seats,_

_George_

_P.S. Do you know why Fred is acting so weird lately?_

----

Hermione looked at her time table in frustration.

"2 hours of potions" she groaned

"You do know Snape is teaching DADA now do you?" Ron asked

"Of course I do you idiot!" she snapped

"Don't you want to be with Fred?"

Hermione smiled inwardly

"It's going to be torture knowing that Fred is so close to me and that we can't do anything about it for over 2 hours!" she said dramatically

Ron turned red and mumbled something and then left.

Harry laughed. "Come on Hermione that was mean"

"It's what he deserved"

"You shouldn't torture his thick head"

"Talking about her Fiancé, I see" the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy said

"Oh no Draco, we're talking how I desperately want you and that I'm in so much pain that I'm engaged to Fred"

"Really?" he asked surprised

"No, not really"

"Too bad you know I've never shagged a mudblood before"

Before Harry could jump to hit it a red flash had already done that for him

---

My class with Hermione started in three minutes and I was really nervous. I had to do it right because otherwise I was sure Hermione would notice and I didn't want her to know I am not perfect. I hadn't prepared anything so I was thinking what I could teach. _'they're seventh years what for potion can you make in seventh year. I know it Poly Juice potion!"_

The class entered

"Welcome Class. I see that only 15 of all the four houses made it to seventh year potions. That's really a shame because who can't resist my good lucks, sense of humour and not least my potion making skills?"

The class laughed.

"Anyways, I'm Professor Fred Weasley. In here you can all call me Fred but in the hall ways it's professor, okay?"

"Yes, Professor Weasley" the class responded

"Good. So I thought today we could start with a really complicated potion which will take all the months classes to brew. What do you say?"

Hermione raise her hand

"Yes ..euhm….." '_shit why haven't we thought of anything to call each other during class'_

"Hermione will do. I was wondering what potion were you referring to?"

Fred smiled. '_still the bushy bookworm like always.'_  
"The poly juice potion."

The class went silent and you could hear Malfoy whisper to Pansy 'But that's really advanced"

"You're quite right, Mr. Malfoy. It's advanced but it is nothing I think you aren't capable off"

"So this is how it works. I pair you up in groups of two. Together you are going to brew this potion and as you are finished you will put a hair of your partner in you glass and drink it. You'll be one hour the other person. So this are the pairs.."

-----

"I'm so excited" Hermione squealed as the class ended to Ron and Harry.

"In second year I found it such a challenging potion to make and this time I'll make sure that I don't turn into a cat"

Ron laughed

"It sucks we don't have you to help us, 'mione."

"Don't worry Ron. You and Harry will do fine and I just have to make sure Neville doesn't ruin our potion."

---

I looked at my watch and saw it was already 6 o'clock. _'I have to run if I want to make it before dinner is over'_

Out of breath I reached the great hall and seated myself next to Ron whose mouth was shoved with food.

"ening mone"

"Evening Ron. It's polite to swallow your food before you say something you know. 'Cause this is quite disgusting."

"Sorry" Ron said as he swallowed his food "But it's just a boy god to eat. We Weasley man need to grow you know."

An owl came with a red envelop flying through the great hall.

"I wonder who that is for" Ron said

I stared at it with intensity and then I realized it

"Ron. It's for me!"

My predicaments came true and the owl landed on my place.

I grabbed the red envelop and Ron said "Run".

That's what I did as soon as I left the great hall I opened it

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER. HOW DARE YOU GETTING ENGAGED WITH OUT TELLING ME. IT WAS A HORRIBLE WAY TO FIND OUT YOU WAS ENGAGED. YOU SELFISH LITTLE GIRL. YOU ARE WAY TO YOUNG TO GETTING MARRIED AND WHO IS THIS FRED I NEVER HEARD YOU MENTION HIM BEFORE. Oh and dear say hi to Raven for me. And I expect you and your FIANCÉ FRIDAY EVENING TROUGH SUNDAY AT OUR PLACE. DUMBLEDORE GAVE PERMISSION. I see you Sunday honey" the voice of my mother yelled.

I had tears in her eyes. Right now I hated her sister more as anything.

She stormed to the great hall and walked over to her sister

"Are you happy now? Since mom and dad sent me an howler?" and I walked off again in tears

"But I haven't sent anything to our parents. I was just mocking with her." Raven said to nobody in particular.

----

AN

I hoped you like please review push the blue go button.

Next chapter: Ginny meat George at the three broomsticks.

Fred meets the Grangers.

And who informed Mrs. And Mr. Granger if Raven (/brat) hasn't done that?


	7. The greates thing in Life is love

**Suz, my notes will be in parenthesis!**

**--Whitney **

**Some people in this world say that the greatest thing in live is love**

Harry

Some people in this world say that the greatest thing in life is love.

I personally think its bull.

I mean I'm best friends with this wonderful girl her name is Hermione Granger.

And I've been in love with her since the age of eleven.

Not that that has been helpful she doesn't return my love for her that way.

She's in love and engaged to a guy called Fred. And he's the older brother from my other best friend Ron. And now I've done something horrible and I don't know what to do. So I decided to tell my best friend Ron what I've done.

"Ron I've done something horrible" I confessed

"What did ya do Harry?"

"I kind of…..

senthermionesparentsandowlwiththenewsthattheirdaughterisengagedtofredandsentanhowlerwithit."

"You did what?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I sent Hermione's parents and owl to tell them Hermione was engaged to Fred."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I don't know what to do." I mumbled

"You don't know what to do?" Ron screamed "How about kick your sorry ass and go to Hermione and beg her for forgiveness"

"I can't do that I don't want her to know"

"You're a jerk do you know that?"

"I know" I said ashamed

"I love her and I loved her too much to do anything like that to her. And if you had loved her like I do you wouldn't have done that" Ron said

€€€

Hermione

"Fred I think you got to take a seat" I said

"What is it sugar plum?" Fred asked me.

"Tonight you're going to meet my parents"

"'M what?"

"You're. Going. To. Meet. My. Parents." I repeated with emphasis

"Why?"

"Because Brat decided it would be fun to tell my parents we were engaged" I snapped

"She did that horrible, horrible…..Aarrrg… I hate your baby sister you know that?"

"That makes two of us" I groaned

€€€

Fred

Here I stood at the house of my fake fiancé's parents.

"I'm nervous" I told Hermione

"There's nothing to be nervous about." she responded but I couldn't help it hear that her voice also trembled a bit.

"We can do this."

She smiled "Of course we can." And with that she ran the bell

"'Mione it's lovely to see you" her mom pulled her into a hug

"Hi mum, I want you to meet Fred. Mom this is Fred, Fred this is my mom"

"Good evening Mrs. Granger." I greeted her extending my hands

"Nice to meet you dear, but please call me mum; I'm going to be one sort of"

"Okay, _mum."_

"Good…Now come in we don't want our baby frozen now do we? "She said referring to Hermione.

I gave her a sympathetic smile before entering the building.

"You have a lovely house, mum." I said admiring the rich hallway

"Being a dentist pays well. And what do you do for living, Fred?" she asked me

"I'm a teacher" I decided to tell her the most decent job of mine.

Mrs. Granger (calling her mom is just plain weird) looked shocked.

"A teacher of my dear Hermione?"

"Yes, ma'am" I suppressed the repulse to salute.

"That's inappropriate! I can't tolerate that!"

Hermione obviously thought it was time to interfere.

"Mom, Fred and I have been together before he got his position as teacher. He's Ron's older brother."

"If that's the case who am I to judge it?" she smiled pleasantly and let us in the house.

But I had this strange feeling Mrs. Granger wasn't as nice as she seemed.

'_But hey I had to respect her; she raised the woman I loved._

_And everyone knows the greatest thing in life is to love and be loved._

_And if you are loved you could always love._

_Wow this is deep, especially for a prankster._ 'I thought to myself

AN

I wrote eight versions of this chapter and none of them I liked

I choose the best and this is it and I still don't like it

But let me now what ya think push the blue go button

And oh yeah before I forget THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS.


	8. I

**_Merci, see you in 3 weeks, lol. And if you're not dating …… if I return_**

_**I'll glue you two together. - Inge**_

This chapter is dedicated to Inge. The one friend who threats to glue you together with the guy you like.

Loves,

Suuz

And everyone thanks for all the lovely reviews

Chapter 8: I…

Fred

'_Being engaged to Hermione isn't easy. She's moody, bossy and those are her plus points. The worst thing about being engaged to a woman you love is meeting her parents._

_And here I am sitting with a cup of coffee next to Hermione on the couch with her mother, smiling as crazy like me and her father giving me looks; and if looks could kill I would be six feet under right now.'_

"So Fred, tell me what do you do for living?" Hermione's father asked me.

'_What should I say? Her mother freaked when she heard I was a teacher, I probably should say I own a business with my twin brother. Don't mention what kind of business Fred'_ I instructed myself

"I own a joke shop with my twin brother." ´_that's it Fred don't listen to yourself'_

"How interesting" Mr. Granger commented

"Yes they are making good money with it and in these Dark days everyone wants to laugh" Hermione said smiling at me.

"But Fred I thought you said you were a teacher?" Mrs. Granger said questionably.

"I am. I mean…I…uhhh….Yeah it's a bit hard to explain. I'm both. Professor Dumbledore asked me to be the potions professor at Hogwarts..."

"So you are one of then." Mr. Granger interrupted.

"Yes I am a wizard if you meant that."

"Interesting." Mr. Granger said.

"No it's not really, sir."

"And why's that?" Mr. Granger asked.

"There have been wizards in my family for over hundreds years."

"Interesting." Mr. granger commented again

Later that night I sat on Hermione's bed in her room.

"I swear if I hear your father say interesting one more time I'm going to kill myself." I said dramatically

Hermione giggled at this

"Oh Fred it wasn't that bad was it?"

"Mmm…"

"Interesting."

"You little witch."

"Interesting."

"Come one 'Mione, you had your fun now come and give your poor fiancé a kiss."

Hermione blushed a little bit after he said that

´_Oh that's so cute' _I thought before she bent down and our lips met.

"Hermione, I"

"Yes Fred?" she asked glancing hopefully in my eyes.

"I…" I inhaled some more air "I l..."

"I thought you might want some milk with cookies" the sweet voice of Mrs. Granger interrupted our moment.

Hermione sighed. "Thanks mom. That's great"

"Yeah great" I said, deply disappointed I didn't get the chance to tell her that I loved her.

Hermione

Later that night I locked myself in the bathroom with my diary. I hadn't written in it for ages and thanklessly I started writing.

As soon as I put my name down under the leap of text I had written I realized I wrote something special and realized I always think about my fiancé

_Dear Diary,_

_People ask me what I see in him and to be honest I don't know. I know you think you don't know a think call the papers. But it's true. I mean it isn't his good looks although he is cute. He makes me feel special; when I'm with him I forget to worry. He makes me laugh and I like laughing with him. He has seen so much more in me as I have seen in myself for my whole life. And the best of it he even likes my bad sides. I love him. But we're both just too shy to admit it._

_Loves,_

_Hermione_

I closed my diary and but the lock back on it opened the bathroom door and entered my bedroom.

"Hermione, I think we have a problem." Fred declared

"What's that?" I asked clueless

"How do we have to sleep?"

AN/ I decided to end the chapter here and I probably will update another chapter later this week. Let me know what you think. Push the blue go button. Ow yeah I say blue but is it blue or purple?

Anyways thanks for reading


	9. Dreaming

Chapter 9 Don't mess with a Granger

Chapter title: Dreaming

AN: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I can't apologize enough for the waiting. I'm infected with a disease and it's called a writers block. I've been cured for now but I don't think this chapter is as good as the previous ones but have fun anyway.

Here we go:

Hermione

"HOW do we sleep?" I asked shocked

"Yes" fred said nodding

"Well… you can take the guest room! …no you can't." after that I started pacing.

"Well…you can sleep on the floor!" I exclaimed happily

"Hey miss know-it-all, I am not sleeping on the floor. My sensitive back just can't take that" whined Fred

"Well..then there's just one thing left, you have to sleep with me in my bed."

"Sleeping with you? Huh" Fred smiled mischievous

"No sleeping next to me, I mean. … yeah sleeping next to me there ain't no sleeping with me"

"allright"

"So let's go to bed"

"Are you sure?" Fred asked sweetly

"Of course I'm sure! I'm Hermione-fucking-know-it-all-granger"

"No you aren't"

"Am I not?" I asked suprised

"Yes you are! You're mine Hermione-fucking-soon-to-be-Weasley-know-it-all-Granger"

"That's so sweet, fred"

"I know" Fred said in a semi-seductive tone

I laughed. "I don't know about you but I'm tired and I'm going to sleep"

The next morning miles away from Fred & Hermione Ginny and George meet in the three broomsticks.

"Why did we made an appointment at 10 o'clock in the morning, again?" George moaned at his lack of coffee

"Because your twin's future and my best friend's future depends on us" Ginny reminded him sweetly

"what about them?"

"They're engaged"

"REALLY!" George exclaimed shocked

"Well yeas and no"

"Would you mind sharing that information?"

And that's how Ginny started her story of Hermione and Fred

Back in London where Hermione's parents live. Are Fred and Hermione waking up.

'mmm I've never been so warm in my life before' I thought snuggling closer to the source of the heat.

"mmm, 'mione" Fred groaned putting his arms around her even closer.

I was shocked not only I was now on top, something else got on top too.

"Fred?" I asked suspiciously

"yes?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

"you know this is why I love my Dream herms so much" Fred mumbled

"why?"

"because my 'mione would never ask that sort of question"

"Ask what?" I asked now very awake and taking advantage of the situation

"you know if I'm having an erection"

"So you like your 'mione then?"

"Like her? God no!" Fred exclaimed what caused me to look hurt

" I love that woman" Fred continued not seeing the look of hurt on the face of "his dream herms."

"So would you like to kiss me now?"

"No I don't want to cheat on her even if it is in my dreams with her"

That satisfied me. "Fred?"

"yes?"

"I love you 2"

An:

And that's where I leave this chapter. I think you may find the last part a bit confusing it's a conversation between Hermione and Fred but Fred thinks it's a dream and that Hermione isn't real so that's why he confesses all of that.

Please review. You know the drill push the blue go button. And any ideas for this story are welcome. So I won't let you all wait so long.


	10. Hermione's Diary

Chapter 10: Hermione's Diary

As Saturday flew by, Hermione's parents were now convinced that Hermione and Fred really loved each other. The shared secretively smiles when Fred and Hermione weren't looking. Hermione felt loved. Even though Fred didn't remembered he declared his love for her more romantically then she could ever have hoped for.

"Honey. How are you feeling?" Hermione's mom asked as she pour a cup of coffee for her daughter in the kitchen

"I'm feeling fine mom."

"How are you and Fred?"

Hermione smiled dreamily. "We've never been better"

"So you really love this guy then?"

Hermione nodded. "I do. With whole my heart"

"Then you have my blessing to marry him"

"So Fred do you love my daughter?" Mr. Granger asked Fred in the living room where they were watching television (letivesion as Fred called it).

"I do sir with whole my heart"

"Then I need to give you something." Mr. Granger said in a grave voice grabbing a box.

Fred was for a second worried that Hermione's father was going to grab a nug or whatever it is called but he grabbed a diary.

"Who's that?" Fred asked as curiously as he was

"Hermione's"

"Why are you having her Diary?"

"Her mother found it and read it and I think you should too"

Fred grabbed her diary and stormed off.

Fred sat on Hermione's bed with the diary before him.

He couldn't, could he?

As the minutes passed by Fred curiosity grew. What would be in it that he should read?

He put the diary into his trunk and left the room. He could trust Hermione. There couldn't possibly be something he should read in it. Hermione would have told him if it's important.

AN:

I know way too short for the wait but I didn't know anything else. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PLEASE SHARE.


	11. It couldn't be, could it?

Today I heart that somebody I used to care about so much is spending all her time inside her house for two years. She hasn't been out of it. If there's a birthday she sticks in her room. She is scared of the people who used to be her friends. And I didn't know. What kind of a person does that make me? A horrible one but I couldn't help it. We lost each other three years ago because my interests were so different from hers. She gave up on her dreams and that's horrible, but made me even more determent to pursue mine.

This chapter is dedicated to her. Even though she will never read it.

(an: as you can see in the last and this new chapter I 'm changing the pov I no longer use the I part 'cause it was even confusing for me)

**Chapter 11: It couldn't be, could it?**

Hermione squealed at the sight of Hogwarts.

"Fred, look at it. It's beautiful!" Hermione told him excited

"Yes it is" Fred replied softly not even paying attention to the castle and his grounds.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"What was?" Fred asked confusing

"Visiting my parents?"

"It was refreshing. I loved that VT thing"

"TV, Fred"

"Yes that I must tell George all about it we can put it in our apartment."

"that would be great" Hermione said trying to sound excited while she was disappointed. 'I forgot we weren't really getting married.'

"Is something wrong 'Mione? You seem so down all of the suddenly"

"Well I just realised that tomorrow your going to be my professor again instead of this whatever this is."

'this is love you just haven't realised it yet' Fred thought but instead of telling her that he said: "that's called affection, love."

"Yeah that's probably it"

Raven was nervously walking by the entrance hall she had to tell Hermione that she wasn't the one who did it. She wasn't to fond of her big sister 'cause she was always mean to her but she loved her non the less and she couldn't be that mean.

As Hermione came in with Fred both faces glowing she felt just a little relieved.

"'Mione!" she called out

"Hey Raven"

"You have to know it wasn't me who did it"

"Who did what?"

"Tell mom and dad about your engagement with that."

"I know, Raven. I mean. We have our differences and we don't have to like each other. But we're sister and even though we can't stand to be near each other for longer as an half hour we love each other. You wouldn't do anything so low or so mean. Not to anyone and especially not to me."

Raven hugged her sister.

"How did you realise it wasn't me?"

"I was upset when I accused you but then I realised you can't order howler by post order. You have to go to Hogsmeade and you aren't a third year yet. You also don't know about the secret passage."

"There's a secret passage?"

"Yes. And you don't have an invisibility cloak to hide under."

Fred eyes widened at this. His wife was a detective? Wait a second an invisibility cloak Harry had one. Harry has done it!

"No, 'mione he couldn't, could he?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. And I will do so"


	12. Chapter 12

Don't mess with a Granger Chapter ….i lost the count

AN: Well tomorrow is my birthday and I know normally people receive things on their birthday but I decided I wanted to give you something this time. A new chapter! If you want to give me a birthday present please review. O My god I just realised that I hadn't post chapter 12 yet while I've finished that one weeks ago and now I don't know where I saved it so I have to start over again.

On with the chapter

"RONALD WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU?" Hermione Granger busted trough the portrait of the fat lady.

"What have I done?" Ron asked shocked not knowing anything he had done wrong lately

"You've sent my parents that note." She said closely to tears

"No 'mione it wasn't me! It was …"

"It was who Ron? You and don't try blaming it on someone else. How can I be friends with someone like you? A filthy liar" Hermione stated feeling guilty tricking Ron in this so Harry's noble side would force him to tell him.

"I really wasn't me 'Mione. You have to believe me"

"Why would I?"

"Because I did it." Harry confessed

Hermione smiled weakly at Ron. "I'm so sorry, Ron!. I should've believed you when you said you didn't do it."

"It's okay 'mione. But are you going to yell at Harry, now?"

"Yes"

"Good luck mate I'm out." Ron said leaving the Gryffindor common room as quickly as possible.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Hermione asked coldly

"I was wrong and I was jealous."

"of what? My frizzy hair? My good taste in man. Cause I didn't know you were gay"

"NO OF FRED! HE HAD YOU AND I HADN'T"

"Well it's not like you ever noticed me before!"

"I know and I'm so sorry. But you had Fred and I can't be with Ginny. And you've always been here for me and now I realised it wasn't going to be like this forever and I was jealous 'cause Fred would have you forever."

"You're damn't right. I'm in love with Fred. Fred has my heart although he doesn't realise. but we are forever and you have no right to but in." Hermione said running away before she busted out in tears in front of him.

"I'm so sorry 'mione"Harry mumbled

"I'm in love with her, mate" Fred Weasley admitted to his twin brother George.

"That's great you're engaged to the woman you love" George responded

"Well…that's the point… we're not really engaged"

"Really?" George asked acting to be shocked.

"I told you so, didn't I" Fred snapped

"Well. How did that happen?"

"It started off as aprank to scare Ronniekins to dead. Then we I mean I used it to make Malfoy back off. He was all over her!"

"Well and your crush you have since her first year hadn't anything to do with it?"

"Don't be a dimwit. Of course it had I don't want Ron or Malfoy doing anything with her I want to do. I wanted to feel how it's like to have her in your life."

"And how's that working for you?"

"Not. I love her so much more than I already did and I don't want to break us up."

"so sweep her off her feet let her fall in love with you."

"How do I do that?" Fred eagerly asked

"Well you can take her on dates like you do with other girls. Go to dinner, maybe even dancing."

"She'll think it's a prank or something."

"Well maybe in the beginning but after a few dates she will know it's not just a joke and that there's more to you than the uglier twin"

"Haha. But thanks anyways."

Well its short but let me know what you think


	13. Double B

AN: I know I promised someone to try to make a longer chapter but I didn't do it! I'm so sorry!!! But I couldn't let you wait any longer now could I?

The Double B

Hermione and Ginny where in Hermione's and Fred's bedroom. Hermione let herself sink on the bed. "I'm in love with him and he is in love with me" she sighed happily.

"So why did Fred look so down?" Ginny asked

"Well he didn't know he was awake when he declared is love for me and I declared my love for him. So there's the problem. How do I let him now he's the one I love?"

"Well seduce him"

"DO WHAT?"

"You heard me seduce him. All man can only think about the double B"

"Double B?"

"Boobs and Bum, doll"

"And how will I show that to him. Strip for him perhaps?" Hermione suggested sarcastically.

"Well, it is an idea"

"Your nuts you know that?"

"I do and that's why you love me and why you need me" Ginny started to sing

"STOP! I'll try that seducing thing if you tell me how?"

"Well it won't kill you to wear your skirt a little above the knee, you know?"

"Above the knee?" Hermione stuttered

"Yes. And your blouse leave the top two buttons open"

"But that's …that's "

"I never thought I would hear Hermione Granger searching for words in my life" the "new comer" Fred said

"Fred what a surprise" Hermione exclaimed

"I'm giving Hermione a make-over" Ginny grinned proudly

"I don't think Hermione needs a make-over. She's beautiful. I like her just the way she is (an: doesn't that make you think of someone else like Mr. Darcy in Bridget Jones?:P)"

"Well Hermione here wants to be noticed for something else than her brains for a change"

"Well I'd appreciate it if you get her in a dress, Ginny, because to night Hermione and I go out for dinner."

"Are we?" Hermione asked surprised

"Well I think we haven't celebrated our engagement yet so I thought we should celebrate it."

"Well no time to loose then" Ginny squealed excited like she was the one who was going to dinner

A little hour later ( what Hermione kept complaining about. "I never take an hour to get Ready. Fred will think I'm vain!") Hermione was finished. Her normally bushy hair fell now in soft ringlets around her heart formed face. She wore a silky red dress (borrowed from ginny). It was a halter with quite the cleavage view. (Hermione commented on it as : "Ginny he's going to think I'm a slut!). Her back was bare and the fabric just began above her Bum.

She also wore some high heels. Her only make-up was a little flick of mascara.

Hermione frumbled nervous with her ear.

"So you think I look okay then?" Hermione asked Ginny

"You look drop dead gorgeous and if he doesn't notice that he isn't worth your love"

"thanks Gin."

"Your welcome and now get your arse down there, remember I want to hear everything about it when you return"

"You'll!" Hermione blew a handkiss to her before returning to the living room, where fred was waiting for her"

"Wow, Hermione you look.." _drop dead gorgeous, beautiful, like the sun shines for you _Fred thought "A bit naked don't you think?"

"Well I could change if you want me to…"Hermione looked hurt.

"No! No, it's just I don't want any other guy in this world to see how beautiful you are. 'cause I want you to be mine"

AN: please review. How should Hermione react to this?????

Push the blue go button do it! But only if you feel like it:P


	14. But!

While writing this chapter I was feeling corny/giggly and not what the dictionary told me mealy :P can't help it but test make me so nervous I get this really corny/giggly ideas combined with that from hyena wolf here it is

Chapter 14 But!

After Hermione had heard Fred calling her his her first instinct was to slap him she was only from herself but than she realised he practically said he loved her and she did the only thing she could think of she jumped on him. They started kissing, slowly at first but soon getting heated. "I've been yours all the time" Hermione whispered to him between kisses. "Good so you won't mind lying down on the couch and continuing this?" Fred asked breathlessly.

"Not at all"

Fred directed them still kissing to the couch he let them have a free fall, they missed the couch and landed on the… floor

"Oomph"

"Fred!"

"What your heavy"

She slapped him playfully on the arm "I'm not"

And they started kissing again

"I think we're getting late for dinner" Hermione stated

''Well I think so too" Fred affirmed

"Don't you mind?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I like to have you for myself especially now"

"I like to have you all for myself too."

"Problem is solved we stay here"

"But..."

"No buts dearest I'm staying"

"But isn't that"

"Didn't I say no buts?"

"Yes, But"

"No buts, is that so hard?"

"Well I think it's a waste of such perfect clothing like I'm wearing myself and I don't want to cancel our first date"

"But don't you like what we're doing now?"

"I thought you said no buts"

"I did but."

"Fred you did it again!"

"What?"

"Say but"

"That's besides the point do your or don't you like what we're doing now?"

"Well I do like it although I'd love to go out and have dinner with you it seems that my tummy's hungry"

"That's all you have to say, love. Let's go to dinner"

"Well b... my hair is like a mess again"

"I like your hair messy"

"Well I don't "

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"This is pointless you know?"

"I know"

"No way!"

"Way!"

Hermione smiled she loved doing this having fun wit h Fred joking arguing and talking about pointless things. With Ron and Harry she was just the smart kid who didn't know how to have fun and had a big phobia of breaking the rules. While she secretly like breaking them.

"So what are you thinking about, love?" Fred asked her interrupting her musing.

"That I love you"

"Well that's good because I love you too"

"Well let the men I love and I go to dinner"

"But I thought"

"No more buts all right? "

"Alright also no more butts I presume?" he asked managing to have a look of pure innocence on his face

"Well you're a perv, but I might reconsider it if you behave"

"Well I'll behave like a puppy dog"

"Puppy dogs don't behave"

"Exactly but they're charming and get the threats they want"

"Well you won't, but it's your loss"

"Well and yours too"

"I can manage"

"You can?"

"yes"

"We'll see"

"So let's go"

"yes let's"

"Okay!"

"We're going now"

"We're really going now"

"Yes we're leaving"

And so they left for their first date and the laughter of Hermione could be heard in all the castle

And they lived happily ever after!

Now I'm kidding, there's going to be another chap or 2 or even more

Did you like it???? Please review and let me now.

Well something random I came up with and am not quite sure If I'm going to use it in the next chapter or not

"I'm bored"

"So let's do something exciting!" Hermione exclaimed

"No Hermione I've read enough books for the rest of my life"

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Watch that Vt thingie?" Fred asked beggin Hermione

"We don't have a TV here, Fred"

"But I want to watch Gilmore girls" Fred whined

"You're such a girly girl"

"I'm not"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You're doing it again?"

"What?!"

"Being a girly girl"

"I'm not I'm a very handsome muscular men and just want to now if Rory is going to kill Logan for sleeping with all those bridesmaids"

"That happened ages ago!"

"But that's what I saw when we're at your parent"

"doesn't matter you're still a girl"

"Am not!"


	15. is he the one?

"He was so charming" Hermione swooned

"What did he do to be so charming?' Ginny asked curiously

"He wanted to know me, the real me. Not the bushy haired bookworm or the part of the golden trio. But me, Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled quite dazedly

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I am the bushy haired bookworm."

Ginny laughed, Hermione laughed too

"Is he the one?" Ginny asked suddenly

"Excuse me?"

"Is Fred the one? You know …"Ginny touched her heart.. "Boom, boom, boom boom"

"Well I don't know"

"You know you should"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You know or you don't!" Ginny responded slightly ( read much) irritated

"Well he makes me nervous I can't say a word when I'm in front of him the one time. The other time he makes me feel completely safe and I think I can tell him everything. But no matter what how I feel or he feels he always makes my heart speed up"

"So you have the boom-boomboom- boom"

"I guess I have"

"was that so hard"

"yes. I don't want to have the boomboom boomboom stuff. I want to be free spread my wings first. I never wanted to fall in love. I was going to get a career I was going to be the greatest witch of all times. I don't want to become like your mother!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong with your mom!"

"So what's the big deal?"

"I don't want to have seven kids"

"Well did he ask you too?"

"No but I think Fred wants kids"

"I wouldn't worry about that too much"

In the meanwhile Fred stared at the journal before him. He couldn't? Could he? He was dying to know what was inside it. Just a peek won't hurt, right? Fred told himself and he opened the journal and soon he was in the world of a eleven year old girl.

_Dear Journal,_

_It's the second month on Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. I hate it! I want to go home. The Slytherins are a group of slimy bastard call me names all the time and my own house isn't much better. You know what Fred called me today? Big teeth and he said I'm a blandiose. I can't help it I have large teeth, Mum and Dad wouldn't let me fix them while I know I'm quite capable of doing it. Hagrid says I'm the smartest witch he ever met besides Lily Evens who that might be. He's the only friend I have here. He's a half giant but he's so nice. He says harry is nice. Harry is the boy who lived he has a scar in the shape of a lightening and the most beautiful emerald eyes I've ever seen. But he doesn't even notice me. _

_Hermione Granger_

Fred almost cried he forgot how he called here a blandiose he had looked up that word in a dictionary just so he could call her something that would hurt. He decided to read some more

_Dear Journal,_

_Ron and I got in another fight today. He said such mean things about me. I was only trying to help him. Why can't they see I'm just an ordinary girl who needs and wants a friend? _

_Hermione Granger_

Fred could still see the marks of tears on that page

_Dear Journal_

_Harry and Ron saved me. I almost got killed by a troll. I decided to lie to McGonagall and tell her I thought I was capable to defeat that troll. So they didn't get a detention and I finally got a friend_

_Hermione Granger_

Fred smiled typically Hermione. He skipped a lot of pages and saw it was the date of the yule ball.

_Dear Journal,_

_I hate Ron! I truly do. I like him for ages and he doesn't even notice me. I tried the batting my eye lashes thing. Remind me never to ask Ginny for advice again but the only respond to that was Have you got something in your eye 'Mione? Can you believe that! And now I go to the ball with Viktor Krum as he didn't ask me before he ran out of any other girl to ask is mad about it. He tells me I'm cheating on Harry! He should have asked me sooner. I would have loved to go with him 'cause Viktor truly is to dumb to say two words. Ron can manage three at least_

_Hermione Granger_

Fred laughed although he knew she was hurt deeply in her heart back then she would still have a sense of humour. But it stung she liked Ron first and not him

_Dear Journal,_

_I saw Ron kissing Lavender today. I didn't affect me. I was pissed because it's quite disgusting getting in your bedroom I still don't know how he managed to get on to that stair and find him having sex with Lavender. Well not really but practically. It grossed me out. _

_I actually can't believe I miss the present of the twins. I loved arguing with them about what they shouldn't do and that I was going to report them. Ttaking things from them. Like last year I took away the shrinking bubblegum from Fred telling him I was going to tell his mom , but instead I gave it to snape who turned into the size of a smurf. I apologised and told him the twin probably hexed my candy and I really didn't know how it could and got away with it._

_Hermione Granger_

Fred smiled so she wasn't miss goody two shoe after all.

AN

It is probably too short. No good at all. Deal with it and let me know what you think


	16. the break up

An: hold your tissues by hand it's very sad. But don't worry it's not the end of it yet. Please read and review I would like to hear your opinion about this.

**The Break up**

Fred heard a sound and saw Hermione coming trough the entry. Fast he put the diary under the couch.'

"Hey darling, what took you so long?"

Hermione smiled. "I talked to Ginny"

"what did she had to say?"

"Some good things some bad"

"will you let me in on that?'  
"maybe I'll maybe I'm not."

"so what's a guy got to do to make his love tell him everything"

"Marry her and then wait for another fifty years" she responded rapidly

"Well, I think I will"

"Will what?"

"Marry you"

"When?"

"Christmas next year?"

"I'd love that"

"That's of course if you haven't killed me by then"

"I will never kill you, Fred. I love you too much"

"good so you wouldn't kill me if I said I read your diary?"

"You did what?!"

"Read your diary"

"I'm going to kill you Fredrick Weasley!"

"But you just said…"

"I don't care what I just said. You read my diary!"

"Only parts of it!"

"But still Fred you read something what was only meant for my eyes. To clear my mind. To tell my little secrets to it so it wouldn't be always on my mind"

"I'm so sorry, Hermione"

"It's a little bit late for that"

"What do you mean?"

"it means I'm going to live in the Gryffindor Tower again and you'd just be Fred Weasley the brother of my best friend Ronald and my Potions teacher"

"But Hermione. I'm in love with you!"

"I'm in love with you too , Fred. But I can't forgive you for this not yet anyways"

"But I understand you so much better now"

"Well if you did what I just suggested I'd have told you"

"Wait a fifty years to know my wife?"

"yes Fred because that's what love is about. Honesty, caring, loyalty, trust and patience"

"so I just skipped the patience part."

"But with that you destroyed my trust in you"

"but Hermione.." Fred begged

"Sorry professor Weasley I'm just collecting my things I'll see you in class"

"don't go. Stay…" Fred whispered so she couldn't here "I need you. Without you I'm empty I'm a half of a whole and with your half missing I'm going to be half" he whispered again so soft Hermione didn't hear it again. But if she had heard she would have stayed. She would have forgiven him and they'd have lived happily ever after. But Hermione didn't hear she collected her things. Turned around one more time with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry Fred. I love you" and she left. She cried the whole way to the Gryffindor tower, glad she didn't pass peeves or Malfoy.

She mumbled the password and entered. The common room was empty besides the house elves who were cleaning it up. "hello Dobby"

"Hello miss Harry Potter friend. Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm sad, Dobby"

"why is miss Harry Potter friend sad?"

"Because I just let the love of my life go"

"ooh.."

That night did Hermione something she hadn't done in a very long time. She climbed in Harry's bed and sobbed against his chest. He never waking up still put a comforting arm around her.


	17. planning sweet love vs planning revenge

Planning revenge, planning Sweetlove

Hermione Granger woke up in a strange bed. She carefully looked right, nothing. Left , god Harry! And he was pretty shirtless she took a look under the cover and thank god she still had her clothes on.

'_what did I do?' _she asked herself.

She rubbed her temples. '_okay Hermione. Why are you here and not with Fred?' _she thought for a moment and than it hit her. She had broken up with Fred. He read her Diary! The bastard! She hated him. She also remembered the fight with Harry, and she wasn't quit ready to forgive him. So she needed to get away from there and find a place where she could think. She slowly tucked away the covers, trying not to wake Harry or any one else of the boys (especially Ron or Seamus. Seamus because he's the male lavender and Ron because well you know). '_I really don't want whole Hogwarts to know I spent the night with Harry Potter. Well it's a thought…bad, bad idea Hermione.'_

She spared a glance at the alarm clock by Harry's bedside. It was 6 o'clock. Plenty of time to make a decent plan to figure out what to do. She tiptoed out of the room and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. she was hungry. '_Time to visit Dobby."_

When Hermione entered the kitchen. She was shocked to find out she wasn't the only one.

Draco Malfoy was having a **_civil!!_**conversation with Dobby.

"I really miss you, Dobby. Your cooking is delicious and you always make me laugh. I always told father he should treat you better. But did he listen? no!" he said to dobby

"I miss you too, master Draco. But I didn't like master en mistress Malfoy." Dobby explained to him.

"Well that makes two of us." Malfoy snorted

"Don't speak bad of your parents, sir. That will get you in trouble. You know the walls have ears." Whispered Dobby

Hermione heard enough. She coughed "ahumm."

"isn't that the mudblood?" Malfoy asked in a mocking tone.

"Sod off Malfoy. Hello Dobby, I was wondering do you have any of those delicious muffins for me?

"of course miss Harry Potter's friend, with pieced of chocolate?" dobby asked already filling a basket.

"Yes please. Thank you Dobby."

"No problem miss."

"So hwat brings you her at this time, Granger?"

"Breakfast"

"no really!"

"Fred and I broke up."

"why?"

"he read my diary." Hermione really didn't know why she was opening up to her nemesis.

"what a bastard!"

"I know!"

"so what are you going to do?"

"take my revenge and make him regret the day he met me."

"Coo. Can I help?"

"why are you offering?"

"I'm not evil. father and mother are but I am not. I pretend to be but I'm not and besides pissing of Potty and Weasels are always fun. I really don't like them. It's just a big bonus you see. So?"

"Thank you, Malfoy. That's very kind of you and when I think of something you'll be the first to know." She said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Xxxx

Fred hadn't slept all night. How could he? He had lost the love of his life. But he wasn't giving up without a fight. He was going to show her that he loved her no matter what. He was going to sweep her off her feet. Make her fall head over heals in love with him again. He just needed a plan. And he needed help. He really dreaded doing this. But desperate times call for desperate measures. He needed an expert. He needed: Oliver Wood.

Wood stopped playing professional quidditch after an incident where he almost lost his life. He realised there were more important things in life than quidditch. So Oliver Wood became the wizard love doctor. He had several bestsellers on his name. Beauty for Dummies. Par example. In this book he gave tips for any wizard or witch to look at his/her best. But recently he wrote more about relations. How to get them. How to hold them make them better. And how to make a broken relationship whole. But what do you want? He was dating Cho Chang. Former Ravenclaw seeker and believe me she is a hand full. So we can say Wood knows his stuff. So Fred walked to the owlery and did something he never thought he would do. Asked for woods help

_Wood,_

_I need your help_

_Fred Weasley_

_P.s. tonight at 8 astronomy tower. _

Just hope it isn't too late

AN: SO SO SORRY DON't Kill me. i hope i made up for the wait i feel horrible. i had writen a chapter weeks ago and i lost it so i had to write it all over and i had not time!!! SO SORRY!!!! please let me know whta you think


	18. the closet

AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad you liked it. I tried to make this chapter longer and less jumpy but I guess I'm not capable of that. But I tried! And that's all you can do. I really hope you like it and don't kill me for the end. But it's going to be okay! I promise nobody will die. I'll let them live happily ever after…eventually. Well Please read&review.

Enjoy:

XXXX

"Love makes you do the wacky"- Buffy Summers

"I never thought I could feel like this"- Moulin Rouge

"Maybe it's like that anti-drug guy said, you know? Romantic love is like a mental illness. It just happens and then what are you gonna do?" - Adam Rove _Joan of Arcadia_

xxxx

Fred went to the meeting point where he and Oliver were supposed to meet. He just arrived when wood came flying in.

"Weasley." He nodded his head

"Wood." Fred said returning the favour

"So I hear you are in need of my help?"

"Yes"

"So who's she. Is it Katie? I always thought you'd be perfect for each other."

Fred shook his head in a no. "It's not Katie." _'i wish sometimes it was. It wouldn't be so complicated than.'_

"so Who's it?" Wood pushed.

Fred took a deep breath. "It's Hermione, Hermione Granger." Wood started laughing really loud. He got tears in his eyes from the laughter. Till he couldn't breath anymore. "But seriously man. Who's she?" he said breathlessly

Fred got a little pissed at the behaviour of Wood reliantly gave an answer. "Like I said. Hermione Granger."

Oliver started laughing again. Sweeping the tears from his eyes. "You almost had me man. I was this close to believing you actually said Hermione granger. Bookworm, prudish, gryffindorster."

"It's just a Gryffindor. There are no female indications like Gryffindorster. I thought you were smarter than that." Fred snarled.

"Sorry. Didn't think you would get upset about it. So who is she?"

At this point Fred was shaking on his leg with rage. "Like I SAID BEFORE . I'M IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE GRANGER!." Fred yelled to him.

Wood opened his mouth in shock. "Hermione Granger?" Fred nodded. "You never went for normal girls, did you Fred?"

"No. She's different. I love her and I screwed thing up, I need to make it right."

"It's a tricky thing that Hermione girl. I once saw her punching Draco Malfoy. It looked like it hurt. Glad I never pissed her off. Well maybe I did back in the old days when I tried to make Harry play while he was sick. She yelled quite hard. I was actually scared. Good luck, man."  
"Aren't you going to help?" Fred asked scared now

"Well I would but it's not like I know the girl."

"I need her Wood. I'd die without her."

"So , ask her to marry her. Make love to her. Give her a lot of little redheaded kids. That's my advice." Wood said knocking him a sympathetically on the back before he set himself on his broom and took off.

"Thanks Wood. Good love doctor you make." Grumbled Fred

XxXxXxX

'_So Draco doesn't want to be a follower.' _Hermione though_t. ´That's interesting. And he wants to help me get that dumbass of a Weasley. Well who am I kidding? Fred isn't a dumbass. Well a little but a sweet dumbass. I love him. And I hate myself for loving him. What am I supposed to do now? Get on with my life like nothing even ever happened? Like it's was all a bad dream. Good dream? But I can't let him get away with it and forgive him, can I? no I can't! I'm a Granger. We have pride and when we are hurt we fight. We don't run away we don't give redemption. Glad that's cleared up. Shit I'm late for potions! Shit He teaches it. aargh.'_

Hermione ran trough the hallways to the Potionsclassroom.

"Sorry I'm late,_ Professor._ But I got busy." Hermione said giving Draco Malfoy a seductive grin. He grinned back winking at her.

"It's okay, Hermione take a seat."

Draco's hand shot in the air.

"Yes, mr. Malfoy?" Fred responded

"How come Granger didn't loose any points? I came in one minute before her and I got reduced 30 points."

"Well…okay 30point from Gryffindor for being late." Fred said

"But _Professor_!" Hermione whined. "It's not fair! Draco ripped my shirt of in the broom closet so I had to change into another shirt. I couldn't help it. _Could I_ drakie?"

"_what the hell is she doing?_'Draco thought_. 'she's destroying her reputation. But hey apparantely I shagged her! Except that I didn't and I didn't agree to help her that way. But I'm not complaining the look on Weasels face is worth everything! Which one you ask? Both of them! Look smoke is starting actually coming out of their ears."_

"Well, _Hermione_, you wanted a quickie and I was horny. Can't blame a bloke for ripping a shirt can you, _doll_?"

"**Hermione what the hell?" three men said( Harry, Fred, Ron) while the others in the classroom gaped. '**_what the hell was wrong here?"_

_Hope you liked it._


	19. really?

Chapter 19 of DMWAG: Really?

An: So I let you all down. I know and I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I seem to put this with every chapter now. I might have a little writers block and lack of time and killing of (in both stories) the main characters isn't helpful either.

Anyways on with the story

-.XXX.-

Previously:

"_Hermione what the hell?"_

"Yeah I shagged ferret boy, Draco Malfoy over there. We're like rabbit and we like it rough. We do bandaging and SM and all sort of that stuff."

"Tell me it's a nightmare." Ron mumbled to Harry

Harry just gaped.

"Come on Harry." She turned to Fred. "Fred, do you really think so little of me?." She chuckled. "Little bookish, Hermione Granger, a prude, doesn't know what fun is. Isn't that right _Ron?"_

"I…uh..euhm..I" Ron began but she cut him of.

"Well you're all wrong. You just closed your eyes. She is little, she doesn't need privacy." With that she turned to Fred again.

"You violated me! You read _my _Diary and even then you still think, I could do that? You broke my heart into a billion pieces and than decided to stamp on it because you thought that wasn't enough. I'm no slut and, no offence Draco, I could never sleep with him. Because I'm in love with you Fredrick Weasley. But if you think so little of me. I don't think it's enough."

Everyone was silent. So was Fred. Painfully silent.

"I guess that tells me all I needed to know." Hermione said softly but hurt and with that she left.

Everyone was shocked. Hermione Granger had surprised them all and slowly everyone in the class was following Hermione's lead and left the classroom but not before they sent some nasty looks to the new Trio.

I guess they needed some thinking to do.

-.XXX.-

Hermione walked into the 7th years girls dorm. Her bag and belongings were already by her bedside. She sat down on the bed and started crying. After a good while of crying she looked at her book bag. She sighed. Packed it and placed it on her bed. Opened it. And took some magazines out. She stared at the titles.

'_Witches Bride Weekly' _and _ 'the bridal witch' , 'Brides wear. _'and she even bought _'your wedding, a dream for every witch.'_

Now she started sobbing uncontrollably. She realised she actually started wanting to get married. Well before it happened anyway.

She had even tried on her mothers wedding dress in the holiday and she had thought that with a little change it would have made the perfect dress. But now it probably won't ever happen.

She, Hermione Granger, had lowered, humiliated herself by letting go of her emotions like that in class. She wished she was in a hole of six foot deep.

"Hermione?" came the soft voice that belonged to Lavender Brows.

"Yes?" Hermione sniffed whipping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I wanted to say that what you did today in class was awesome."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was." Lavender put a comforting arm around her. "Served those boys right. Thinking they could use you like this."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Look Hermione I know we haven't exactly been best friends over the years. But I do care about you."

"Thanks lavender."

"I mean it. I'm really sorry for being mean to you."

"Stop it or you're going to make me cry again." Hermione smiled again." but it means a lot. So thank you."

"You're welcome."

Lavender removed her arm and they sat uncomfortable besides each other at Hermione's bed.

Lavender stood up. "I'll leave you alone. I think you need that right now. Some time to think."

"I guess you're right." Hermione nodded

"Ow and Hermione? One more thing before I leave. Make things right with Prof. Weasley again. You're a match made in heaven. If you two can't make it. Nobody can."

"Goodnight, Lavender."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

I guess the boys aren't the only one in need of some thinking.

Please let me know what you think. Push the blue/purplish go button.


	20. happily ever after

That night Hermione didn't close an eye. She was thinking about what Lavender had said. Was she overreacting? Was it really so bad that Fred read her diary? Yes it was. But was it bad enough for them to break up? Didn't she love him enough? O boy she loved him. She had loved him with all of her heart. She still loves him with all of her heart. And why couldn't those pieces be glued back together?

Hermione saw flashes for her eyes of their life together. Fred telling Ron she was his fiancé. Fred forgetting her to take her to his room. That were the bad things. But she also remembered them playing in the snow around the castle and them kissing and rubbing snow in each others necks. Drinking hot choco by the fireplace Them arguing over where he could sleep when they were at her parents house. He giving her a book that was actually fun to read.

She was going to make it better. She was going to make it right. She had to, she loved him.

xxx

Fred lay awake too. He had enough. He was going to give up. Good riddance. I don't want a bookish, bushy haired, buckteeth, muggle-born, smart, funny, beautiful, kind, loving, adorable girlfriend. What the hell was he thinking. He wanted her. He wanted everything that involved her. Even that annoying tipping her fountain pen against the paper, ( Hermione didn't like writing with quills in her free time.) He smiled remembering them kissing under the mistletoe.

He still couldn't understand how it happened. How did he fall in love with her? That's the wrong question. How couldn't he have fallen in love with her? Why did his stupid prank bring them together? He should have asked her out before that. He had to make things right with Hermione. And with that thought in his mind he fell asleep

xxx

That morning Hermione climbed out of bed early. She was going to declare her love to him and she was going to be prepared to do so. Hermione opened her trunk and grabbed her hidden box. She tiptoed out of the room. Careful not to wake anyone. As soon as she left the dorm she started breathing normally and walked to the prefects bathroom. She locked the door carefully behind her. Opened her truck and there lay her weapons. Very powerful weapons.

xxx

Fred was on his way to Hogsmeade. He had a few things to buy before he could make it right with Hermione. It was freezing out there so he decided to go drink a cup of Dwarfsdrank first.

"Hello Rosemerta."e He he greeted her

"Hello Professor Weasley." She greeted back

"Ow stop it, you make me blush." Fred said winking

"Alright, Fred."

"Hey who says I'm not George?"

"Well your teachers uniform tells your secret."

Fred laughed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm Fred. I'd like a cup of Dwarfsdrank."

"I do have regular Coffee."

"I know, but Dwarfsdrank makes you instantly warm. Make your energy go up way too high and that all in seconds."

"A cup of Dwarfsdrank it is."

xxx

Hermione stared at the tiny apparatus. Her mom had given it for her fourteenth birthday. Saying a lady couldn't live without it. It scared her a bit. An epilate apparatus wasn't her idea of a gift. Hermione though of epilating as torment. But today she knew she had to do what she had to do. She pointed her wand at it and it began to buzz. Looking carefully in the mirror Hermione removed the unwelcome hair. When she was done with that she pointed her wand once again to the apparatus before pointing it at her hair muttering a spell that straightened her hair. Hermione looked into the mirror, already a whole other person stared at her and she wasn't even finished!

xxx

Fred walked into the bookshop.

"Good morning how may I help you?" the shopkeeper asked him

"I'm looking for a diary."

"Well we have dozens of them. Any special wishes?"

Fred thought for a minute. "One only the owner can open and that it expands when it's full."

"Then I just have the right one for you."

xxx

Hermione stared at the mirror. What a little make-up (she had done mascara, eye shadow and a lip-gloss on) could do to a woman! If Fred didn't faint at the sight before him she didn't know anymore. She waved her wand and she was wearing her school uniform. She stared at it. For the first time in all her years a bit disgusted. It's was so prudish. She unbuttoned the first two buttons. And shrank her skirt two inches shorter. Well that had to do.

xxx

Fred had bought a couple of other books, lots of chocolate and a dress so they could go out to dinner. He smiled pleased and began at his walk back to Hogwarts.

xxx

Okay I'm done what now? Am I going to throw myself into his arms. Am I going to ask if I could talk to him? Will I sent Ginny over to him? Why did it have to be so hard? She looked gorgeous and she still didn't know what to do! So she did the first thing she could think of. She firecalled his brother.

xxx

Romania, 6.15 hour. Charlies bedroom.

The fireplace of his bedroom lit up and Charlie rubbed his eyes. To stare at Hermione's face when he stopped rubbing. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked surprised

"I Need your Help." She said

"With what?"

"Fred."

"What did he do this time?"

"Nothing. We got into a fight. And we broke up. And I want to make it right. But I don't know on how to approach him."

"Why didn't you call George?"

"That would be like me calling Ron on how to make a move on Harry."

"Wrong."

"That's right." Hermione said

"So. What do you want from me?"

"Advice. He's your brother. And after George and him. You two are the closest."

"My advice is to walk to him kiss him and say you're sorry."

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not. And if you don't mind I'd like to go back to sleep."

"Sleep tight Charlie."

xxx

Hermione stopped a minute before entering the Great Hal. She had to let her pride go and collect her braveness. "Here goes nothing." She muttered before entering.

Fred sat at the teachers table. Wondering what was taking her so long. He had his presents charmed so as soon as she would sit down on a chair in the Great Hall they would magically appear.

Hermoine walked straight towards her goal.

"Hermione." Fred exclaimed surprised. He didn't get the chance to say anything else 'cause Hermione's lips crushed onto his. She pushed him away and said. "I'm Sorry, Fred."

"No I'm Sorry."

"Well we're both sorry than." Hermione said and they kissed again and again. Fred took a seat and Hermione sat at his lap. Still continuing to kiss until something hard fell on Fred's head.

"What was that?" Hermione asked shocked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My presents for you are appearing."

"You bought me presents?"

"I bought you a lot of presents."

"Why?"

"I felt guilty and I thought," Fred grabbed the diary," you would like a new diary. Telling how charming I am."

"I love you, Fred."

"I love you too, Hermione."

And they lived happily ever after.

AN: Can't believe this was it. It's been over a year since I started writing this story. It felt like it was a part from me and I am sad to leave it behind. But It was time. I hope you enjoyed it. Review are welcome

Loves,

Suuz


	21. epilogue

AN: So for who has read the DH this is even more cliché than the last chapter of that book. So don't read if you want this perfectly fine story to maintain not ruined

"I love you, Fred."

"I love you too, Hermione."

And they lived happily ever after.

Xxx

"Congratulations Mrs Weasley, you gave birth to two beautiful baby girls." Hermione stared at the healer. "Girls? Two girls?" she asked the healer nodded.

"Give me the money Fred."

"What money?"

"That fifty galleons you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything."

"We made a bet. And I won. I said it would be two girls. You said two boys. And guess what, they're two girls!"

"Yes. I know our little girls, aren't they beautiful?" Fred asked his wife.

"Yes they are. What shall we call them?"

"Frederique and Georgina?" Fred suggested.

"Fred! Our girls aren't going to be like you and George."

"Yes they are. They'll learn from the master."

Hermione send him a glare.

"Okay, I won't teach them anything, but I can't promise uncle George won't."

"Promise."

"I Solemmy swear that I'm up to no good."

"FRED!"

"Sorry. I promise not to teach my daughters how to misbehave."

"Good boy. So seriously what about.. Aradia en Athena?"

"Those are two beautiful names. What is there meaning?"

"They're two greek goddesses Aradia is the goddess of the Witches and Athena is the goddess of Wisdom and War. I think they are appropriate. We're magical and Athena will be smart like me and will be in war with her sister all the time to beat her."

"I like it." Fred said "Athena and Aradia welcome to this world."

Hermione kissed the heads of the girls and whispered to them: "I hope you'll be as lucky as I am with finding your father."

"What did you say?"

"I said nothing."

"Liar."

"I said I'd kill them if they ever become Pranksters."

xxx

12years later

Two identical girls stood with their parents on platform 9.3/4 about to board the Howgwarts express.

"Be good, you two. I expect letters from both of you everyday." Hermione said hugging her girls.

"Mom!" Both said simultaneously.

"It happened so fast. When did my little girls become so big?" Hermione started to sob.

"Mom don't embarrass us! We have-" Aradia was cut of by her sister "to go for this school for seven years-" Athena was cut of by Aradia: "and we don't want to be known as the-"

"Twins of that weird mother," Athena finished.

Hermone stopped sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'll miss you both so much. And please don't sent a toilet seat. It won't make me feel better."

Aradia and Athena gave each other a weird look and shrugged. After hugging their mom and dad for the last time they got on board of the Hogwarts express.

"Hey, James wait up!" They shouted at their cousin.

Hermione stared at Fred. "I'll miss them so much."

"Me too." He nodded. They smiled at each other

"Before we know it, it will be Christmas," Fred comforted Hermione.

Hermione nodded bravely. "And I probably can't wait to see them board off to Hogwarst again. Our little troublemakers."

"Exactly."


End file.
